A challenge to many organizations is how to optimize the content served to clients and customers. In other words what is the proper content to serve and what is the proper time to serve that content? Personalized recommendations is one way to overcome the challenge. It involves collecting data regarding users and the content that they interact with. In some personalized recommendation systems, the user manually indicates his/her preferences. In other systems, user preferences are inferred from a history of user activity.